fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Breaks Through
Night Breaks Through (光去りゆく黄昏 Hikari sariyuku tasogare, Light Parting with the Twilight in the Japanese version) is the 28th and Endgame of the Conquest version of Fire Emblem Fates. The Player will not be able to save in this chapter, nor retreat. This chapter takes place in Shirasagi: Throne Room. Story Immediately after the end of Chapter 27, a possessed Takumi reveals himself and attacks Corrin and the Nohrian royals. Corrin takes a hit from Takumi to protect their siblings, losing their Shadow Yato in the process. As they lie wounded, they have a dream, where Corrin encounters Lilith, Mikoto and Ryoma, who encourages them to finish the fight. The real Takumi also appears, stating that the "Takumi" they were facing is no more than another puppet for the same mysterious force controlling Garon, fueled by his resentment at Corrin for siding with Nohr, and begs them to end his suffering. To help them with this task, he offers them his Fujin Yumi to repair the Yato and laments that they could have fought together in another path. They both make amends to each other for their actions before he disappears. Spurred further by the forces of the Nohrian army, Returning to the world, the Yato is reforged and Corrin proceeds to fight the possessed Takumi alongside the army. Throughout the battle, Azura apologizes for not helping Takumi soon and uses her forbidden song to weaken Takumi, despite knowing it will kill her, and thanks to her efforts alongside Corrin and the Nohrian army, Takumi is finally put to rest. After the battle, with the monster killed, he thanks Corrin and dies in peace. Corrin wonders what may have possessed Takumi and Garon, but are unable to come up with any conclusions. They soon leave to tell the other soldiers that the war is finally over and to search for the now-missing Azura, who mysteriously vanished after the battle, likely dissolving into water much like she did in Birthright, and Corrin wonders if they may never see her again. After the war, peace has been restored to both Hoshido and Nohr. Back in Nohr, Xander takes it upon himself to ascend the throne and take his place as the new King of Nohr. At his coronation, Xander announces that they have made peace with Hoshido. Hinoka and Sakura safely survived the war and were set free. With the deaths of Ryoma and Takumi, Hinoka becomes the new Queen of Hoshido and a new peace treaty has been established between the kingdoms. While it is clear that she has forgiven Corrin, the deaths of her brothers weigh heavily on her. Xander apologizes for their losses and tells Hinoka that nothing bad or evil like Iago will ever happen again and will continue to make peace with what happend in Hoshido. Though Corrin is happy with their success in ending the war, much of their actions are still despised by the people of Hoshido and are still guilt-ridden by these actions. With the first sign of peace, the Nohrian siblings and Corrin head to the festival in town. Taking a break from the festival, Corrin wanders to the lake where they first met Azura. Suddenly, Corrin can hear her song and sees a hallucination of her. Azura asks what Corrin sees in the lake. As they look, they simply thank Azura for being a selfless person, but her visage disappears. Azura hopes that they will meet again one day, a sentiment that Corrin shares. A few days later, the Nohrian siblings meet up back in the Throne Room as Xander is standing by the throne, saying saying that together, the Nohrian royal family will continue to bring peace to the world. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy This battle takes place in the Hoshidan throne room from the previous chapter, however the room now has large sections destroyed and replaced with "Dark Water". Only "Invader" units can stand on this tile and will gain some defense and evasion bonuses on it. On Normal and Hard mode, the enemy density is moderately high, but you can still perform a Rescue Chain without needing Pass. On Lunatic Mode, the enemy density increases greatly around the middle area, and will require you to have one of the units performing the chain have Pass. Ideally, you can use Niles, Nina as an Adventurer (for Rescue) or Bow Knight (for movement). Alternatively, if either one is not trained or is used to pass Corrin down to Takumi, you can grab several Falcon Knights from Chapter 24 for this job, as several have Pass and come with sufficient stave experience. On Lunatic Mode, the requirements to beat this chapter are extremely narrow. First, all of the Master Ninjas, Maids and two of the Great Masters will have Inevitable End on them. While the Master Ninjas do not prove to be too much of a threat, three of the Maids and two of the Great Masters are more troublesome since they are carrying Enfeeble staves and are placed in such a way that you will most likely get hit by several of them at once. In addition, they will also come with Staff Savant which makes the normally weak Enfeeble staff much more effective, given its high hit rate and Inevitable End stacking on it. Many enemies will also be carrying various skills, such as Wary Fighter Generals and Armored Blow Oni Chieftains. Should Rescue Chains not be an option on Lunatic Mode, it is still possible to reach Takumi within the two turns. While this method still requires Pass, it will also take advantage of Galeforce and Warp if you have access to them. Taking a Unit with eight movement it is possible to defeat certain units while moving said character only a few spaces away from Takumi. From there, Azura is needed to warp in and sing to your character that moved across the entire map to reach Takumi. It is possible to defeat him with one character but also recommended to have a few more Warp Units just in case. At the bottom two rooms, there are two Paladins on each side. On Hard and Lunatic Modes, they will get Defender, a skill normally useless in most cases; however, they will all get a rider each (Dark Knights on the left with Warding Blow on Lunatic and Bow Knights with Certain Blow on the right), giving them extra movement and more attack options. Right above Takumi is a Great Master that will have various staves on him, but on Hard and Lunatic, he will get a Hexing Rod instead. Regardless of the mode you choose, if a rescue chain or Galeforce is not viable for you, you may choose to fight through the enemies instead. This can be exceedingly problematic on Lunatic Mode due to the various abilities the enemies will have, including the small cluster of Maids; the Maid in the center does not have an Enfeeble, has a Freeze and Physic staff instead. You will need to make use of both Attack and Guard Stance to deal with the numerous enemies on the map. Two staff users are recommended for Lunatic Mode, to silence the Maids and freeze several Master Ninjas. As you reach the bottom of the hallway, have a high defense unit next to the aggro range of the Great Masters. This will make them automatically attack the unit rather than use their staves, which is extremely important given their skills. Takumi can be considerably tough to take down in one hit. On all modes, he will have his own personal skill Competitive, which will activate since his supporting partner (a clone) has the same level as him. In addition, he will come with Draconic Hex, Dragonskin and Bold Stance; his high health pool means that Draconic Hex is bound to activate at the end of the battle. Bold Stance means that both sides are capable of Attack Stance if paired or not, at the cost of Guard Stance being unavailable. However, paired up units can still use the guaranteed Guard Stance if the bar is filled. On Hard Mode, his stats increase further and he will also gain Vengeance which makes him even more dangerous. On Lunatic Mode, he will get Lifetaker and even more stat bonuses (most notably 10 extra health from Hard Mode). While Lifetaker is normally useless in the enemy's hands, the fact that there is a high risk of dying to him in the enemy phase makes it extremely dangerous if he manages to kill one of your units during his turn, in addition to the energy wave (see below). To double Takumi on Normal Mode, you will need to have at least 33 Speed (30 with Darting Blow for your turn); on Hard and Lunatic Mode, you will need 35 (30 with Darting Blow). Due to his massive health pool and abilities (which will harm the player greatly if he does not fall in one turn), your best bet is to use Corrin and their Shadow Yato and hope that they can activate high damaging skills. Bowbreaker is also helpful in reducing his accuracy. Staves will also prove useful in weakening Takumi, especially if hit by an Enfeeble and Hexing Rod. Throughout the castle, there are many Dragon Veins on the map; activating these will erect a makeshift barrier which will take the brunt of Takumi's energy wave attack. On Normal and Hard Modes, Takumi makes this attack every three turns; on the first turn, nothing happens. On the second, he will start charging up energy (which can be seen on the map). On the third, he will unleash a non-lethal energy wave, dealing 50% of a unit's maximum HP to any unit not hiding behind rubble, a pillar, or the barrier erected by the Dragon Vein. After that, the Paladins near the bottom of the map turn aggressive and Faceless start spawning from all six pools, from the top two to the bottom two in three turns, putting the player in a pincer trap very quickly if they are still in the middle section. On Lunatic Mode, Takumi starts charging up the energy immediately and will unleash it on every even numbered turn. NOTE: All Experience points, Level ups, Promotions, Reclasses, Weapon Durability, Skills, Support Points, and Stat changes gained will not carry over after this chapter is completed. Trivia *The name of this chapter, like many in ''Fates'', is a reference to Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Both "光去りゆく黄昏" and "Night Breaks Through" are taken from the end of the Conquest version of the song, specifically from the line "Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone" in the English version of Conquest's Endgame song. *During parts of the chapter, while Takumi is talking to Corrin in the afterlife, he tells the Corrin that "what it would have been like to fight on the same side as you." This could be a reference to the Birthright and Revelation paths. Category:Fates Chapters